Build A Home
by Spnalways
Summary: Stiles has done everything for Scott, but no more.


"Stiles, I need you and Peter to go check out the north side of the preserve. See if either of you can pick up a scent or a trail and figure out what we're up against." Said Scott

"And why can't you do that Scott? Why are you sending me the fragile defenceless human and the previously insane wolf?" I asked

"Because I'm the Alpha"

"Right, try that again Scott". I say looking right a Scott, who I notice is busy texting on his phone as usual.

"Seriously Scott, do you ever put that thing down. Let me guess you have another date, is it Kira or Issac this time?" I ask Scott.

"It's none of your business."

"None of my… seriously. What the hell dude? You're the Alpha, it's your job to fight the monster of the week not to make everyone else do it. You can't keep blowing everything off for your dates." I yell.

I can't even believe what Scott says next "It's your fault I became a werewolf in the first place, so I think it's just as much your problem as it is mine."

I stand there shocked for a moment; I can't believe Scott blames me for all of this. I'm so angry I do everything for Scott and what do I get in return from my suppose best friend, yelling at Scott "You know what Scott, you could have easily of said no that night, I didn't take away your choices. You chose to come with me asshole, so don't you dare blame this all on me. I know I played apart in it, why do you think I did all the research I could, why do you think I helped you gain control, stopped you from killing people on the full moon. I did everything I could to make it easier for you. You play the high and mighty alpha, but you wouldn't even be an alpha without me. So, guess what Scott, I'm done, I refuse to put up this this shit any longer, we're through. I don't want to hear from you or see you again, I'm gone." I turn and start heading towards the door, not even bothering looking back at Scott when I hear him say "I'm the Alpha, you have to listen to me. I order you to stay."

I sharply turn glaring at Scott before saying "You may be an Alpha McCall, but you have never been mine, you're not even my friend anymore." I turn back and walk out the door jumping in my Jeep.

The tires screech as I pull away from Scott's house racing towards Peter's apartment. I'm so angry who does that fucker think he is.

I pull up to Peter's apartment, sitting in the car I feel like I can't breathe. It's not a panic attack thank god; I think I'm in shock. I get out of the Jeep and head up to Peter before he comes running down worrying why I'm sitting in the car.

Peter and I, have become very close since he came back from the dead. He's not the same (obviously) I was surprised at how much we have in common. When he first came back I noticed no one was willing to give him a second chance, I yelled at all of them, especially Scott, that he's changed and deserves and second chance, when they went to refuse I said how many 'threats' have you let go despite knowing what they've done whilst completely SANE, you gave them a second chance so why not Peter. In the end they agreed but even so whenever we had a pack meeting, they would act like he didn't exist. So, I started spending time with him, I enjoy his company, we're quite good friends now and well, sometimes I wish it were more.

I finally reach Peter's apartment, before even knocking on the door Peter pulled it open.

"Hello Stiles, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asks moving aside to let me in. I go over to the couch sitting down waiting for Peter to sit next to me.

"I just had a meeting with Scott, he wanted you and I to do recon in the preserve." I say hoping Peter won't notice the hostility in my voice.

"What did the idiot do this time dear?" of course he would pick up on that. Noticing my reaction he says "You're practically screaming anger right now Stiles. So, what did McCall do?"

"That fucker basically said that everything that has happened and the fact that he's a werewolf is my fault." Hand shaking in anger I continue "So I told him I'm done. You know ever since he became a werewolf, he acts like he's better than everyone."

"I'm done here Peter; I'm leaving Beacon Hills" I grab Peter's hand when I say "I know it's still Hale land and you might stay for that reason but" I pause "I was hoping you'd come with me. We'll find our own place somewhere, build a home and I'll find a rouge Alpha for you, so you can become an Alpha again; if you'd want that." Slightly unsure of his answer I try to pull my hand back, but Peter tightens his hold on me.

"Darling I'd like nothing more than to build a home with you, especially if you mean it they way I'm hoping you are" he says before leaning into me, placing his hand on the side of my face "tell me this is what you mean" instead of replying I lean forward and kiss him with everything I have, hoping that will be answer enough. He kisses back just as passionately. We stay like that for what seems like hours but has really only been a few minutes. Pulling away I try to catch my breath smiling widely, I say "I love you Peter Hale"

"And I love you Mieczyslaw Stilinski"


End file.
